my first
by max acorn
Summary: dawn asks ash for a favor that changes their friendship forever. pearlshipping. minor onesided pokeshipping. R


Hey peoples! Well this is technically the first pearlshipping fic I ever wrote. It was the precursor to 'the question' and it's a lemon. I wrote it for pearlshipping week a while and like the others, thought I should post it here. Once again, I don't own pokemon. Ok, enjoy and ON WITH THE FIC!

My FIRST

"I should ask him already." dawn pondered as she looked outside the window of the ketchum residence. It had been month since ash conquered the sinnoh league and faced off against the elite 4. That earned him the right to face Cynthia, the world champion. Even though he didn't win, he still enjoyed the thrill of facing a trainer of her caliber. Even Cynthia said that ash was the closest to beat her in a long time. And of course, she and Brock were there to cheer ash on but dawn was more out spoken with her cheering than Brock, meaning she was sporting her cheerleader outfit. At first, a few people laughed at her display but it seemed to work at motivating ash to battle harder. Due to her cheering and ash's awesome performance, her and him became something of celebrities. "The power couple" was the name the press had given them, even they weren't a couple. The requests for ads, sponsorships, and even marriage proposals came from all over sinnoh for the two of them but of course they politely turned them all down. And now they were back in kanto, in ash's beloved home town of pallet. Dawn right away fell in love with the small town and its people, including ash's mom. She also loved all of ash's pokemon, from the tough bulbasaur, to the affectionate muk. It had been 4 days since they had arrived, and of course, ash was hard at work, training his chimchar to use overheat. She looked out of the window, watching the trainer smile as his fire pokemon tried over and over again. That's one of the things she admired about him; his hard working ethics. Ash always trained to be better and stronger, because he knows as strong as he was, there was someone out there stronger than him. But it wasn't training that was on her mind that day.

"Something on your mind, dawn?"  
The voice belonged to misty, the gym leader at the cerulean gym and one of ash's oldest friends. She often would visit since cerulean city isn't very far from pallet. Even though she was ash's friend, she suspected that she may have feelings for him but it wasn't her place to say.

"No, nothing really." she answered, still staring out the window.

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Well............I do have something on my mind but........it's not something I can just tell anyone."

"Oh I see. Is it a boy?"

"No! It's not a boy!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Ah ha! So it is a boy! Is it Kenny, the boy you grew up with?" misty asked. Dawn couldn't tell her. If she knew what she was thinking of, misty would probably hate her forever.

"No, it's not Kenny. Eww."

"Well who is it then?"

"Its-its, a close friend. And it's not what you think. I just have a question to ask him, that's all."

"Well if I were you, I'd tell this friend of yours what you want to ask. It would be better to get it out of the way."

"you sure?"

"Of course. I know a lot about romantic feelings. Oh and by the way, he's at the oak ranch."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. later." misty said before skipping off with a smile. She had thought that the boy that dawn was talking about was Gary oak, since there was no way anyone else could like her ash. Boy, was she in for a surprise, for thanks to her pep talk, dawn was already on her way out the door and making her way to where ash, pikachu and chimchar were practicing.

"That was great chimchar. soon you'll be able to use overheat anytime you want."

"chim-chim!" yelp the primate pokemon happily. It was then that pikachu began to chirp at his friend. ash looked up to see dawn walking towards him, but instead of the happy go lucky smile he was use to seeing on her face, he saw a uncertain frown on her face.

"Hey dawn. You ok? you look......sad."

"Hey ash. No I'm not sad. I just need to talk to you, in private."

"Is that all? Ok. Chimchar, return." he commanded, zapping the fire monkey into its poke-ball. The duo, along with pikachu, walked over into the woods near his home.

"so what do you want to talk about, dawn?"

"Well.......it's something I've been thinking about a lot lately. And I.........wanted to ask you something ash."

"What is it?"

"its..........I don't know how to word it."

"Just relax and tell me. What ever it is, I'll do my best to help you out." he said confidently.

"Um ok." dawn started, with a noticeable blush on her face.

"Ash.............would you................be............my first?"

"First? First what?" he asked. Dawn could only smile at his thickheaded answer.

"First as in.............I want you to be the first man I have............sex with."

"................................................. ...........what?"

"Ash, I want you to take my virginity."

"................................................. .................................................. ........................**WHAT?!?**  
To say that ash ketchum was shocked was like just saying that ho-oh was just a flying pokemon. He fell back on to the ground, hyperventilating like crazy. Dawn and pikachu both ran to his side and sat him up.

"I (gasp) you (gasp) and........bed (gasp)!"

"ash, breathe in and out."

"Pika. Pika chu."  
Both the girl and the pokemon patted his back, helping ash catch his breath and calm down from that shock to the system.

"Dawn.................is you.........serious?" he asked as he started to breathe normally.

"Yes, I was. I've thought about this long and hard."

"but...........I'm..........I'm still a virgin myself."

"Oh I know. I mean, you're not the type for a one night stand and the only girls you've been around were misty and may and I'm pretty sure you didn't do anything with them."

"Why now?"

"I don't know. But I do know it has to be someone I trust. And there is no one I trust more than you."

"dawn........I'm flattered you think that, but.............."

"Oh. So you don't want to. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." she said, obviously sad.

"No no, dawn! I'm.....not saying no."

"Really?"

"B-b-b-b-b-but I'm not saying yes!"

"Then what are you saying?"

"I.......don't know. Dawn, I don't know what to say really. This is the first time this has happened to me. I mean, I've never even kissed a girl and you come up and ask me to do......that. I just need some time to think. That's all."

"Ok. I understand. So I'll be waiting for your answer." she said with a small smile. The coordinator then stood up and began to talk away.

"Hey dawn?"

"yeah, ash?"

"Um I have a question of my own."

"What is it?"

"I have to know................why me?"

"Why not?"  
That was all she said to him before walking away with a even wider grin on her face than before. As she walked, her mind began to rewind and review the question that she was asked. "Why me?" why did she pick ash? Why, out of all the boys in the world, did she choose ash ketchum of pallet? Sure she had a lot of other choices to pick from.

Nando: the man who planned to conquer both gyms and contests. He was such a nice guy, always offering words of wisdom and singing as only a bard could. And sure he was handsome but she rarely saw him around and when he was there, he didn't talk much. So he was out.

Brock: eldest of 10 kids, great cook, former gym leader and future pokemon breeder. He was the most mature male she's known in her travels. But she had to say no to him too. For one, Brock is too much like a older brother to her than a lover. Second, Brock was too much of a womanizer for her tastes. And lastly, Brock has never shown a interest in her.

Paul: ash's sinnoh rival. Sure she had a small crush on him a long time ago but he was still a jerk and he doesn't seem like the romantic or tender type. So a no for Paul. A big no!

Conway, her one time tag partner. Sure he was smart and knowledgeable about pokemon and tactics. But there was something about him that creped her out too much for her tastes.

Kenny: her childhood friend and contest rival. Sure, Kenny was a old friend of hers but she couldn't cross that line with him. Plus, he would probably bring it up at the most inappropriate times. So no for him too.

Gary: ash's oldest friend, former rival and the grandson of prof. oak. She really only met him once and he wowed her. He was smart, cunning, knowledgeable and handsome in her opinion. But that alone wasn't enough for her to make her choice. And now all that was left was..................

ash. Ash ketchum. What could she say about him? Ash was loyal, fearless to the point of recklessness, hard working, supportive, and bold. Dawn admired him greatly. Ash wasn't the smartest person in the world but he always knew the right thing to do. He loved pokemon and anything to do with them. But most of all was their bond. The two of them shared a bond that couldn't be spoken but felt. Ashes knew exactly what to say and do to cheer her up and motivated her to be better. She thanked ash for his support during her journey and during the grand festival. Even though she didn't win in the end, she still thanked ash for everything he did for her, from taking time out of his training schedule to cheering her on during contest battles. He never thought any less of her, even when she did herself. And then there was ash's looks. Dawn never told anyone this, well maybe pipplup, but she always thought ash was handsome. His brown skin, the little z's on his cheeks and his hair which she rarely saw made her think that ash was a great catch for any woman. Maybe that's why misty has been trying to get his attention for so long. She didn't know if ash had feelings for misty, romantic or otherwise, but she had to try. She knew in her heart of hearts that it had to be ash.

The boy in question on the other hand, wasn't in such a happy mood as he paced around the same spot for half a hour, all the while, pikachu watched.

"What can I do, buddy? This has never happened before!"

"Pika pika."  
Ash was a wreck and just from one question. How did this happen? Did he lead her on into thinking this? Firstly he calmed himself down from all the drama of the last ten minutes. He needed help. He had to ask someone else about this. It was times like this that make him wish his father was still around. The subject was never a issue with him. His father was gone and no one knows where. Even Delia never said much about him; no pictures, no letters, not even a name. But he needed advice but from who? Brock was no where to be found, most likely chasing after some poor woman again. Prof. Oak was out of town on a research trip to johto. So there was really only one person he can ask.

"Ash, come on in." spoke young Gary oak, welcoming ash into the oak home. Ash and his loyal pokemon entered, rather timidly. If it were a few years ago, ash wouldn't even have entertained the thought of coming to Gary for advice of any kind but the years have been good to him. Long gone was the arrogant bully that use to tease and mock ash every chance he got. Gary had matured into a nicer person and rekindled his friendship with ash after the johto tournament. But even now, he was still wasn't sure he should ask Gary about something this big.

"Can I get you or pikachu anything?"

"No, that's ok." he answered, sitting down in a chair with pikachu leaping on to his shoulder.

"If you are looking for grandpa, he's not due to be back for another week."

"No, I didn't want to talk to prof. oak. Actually, I needed to talk to you."

"Oh? What about?"

"Gary, I need some advice."

"Hmmm well I can answer any questions you have about pokemon."

"It's got nothing to do with pokemon. It has to do with.................dawn."

"Dawn? what, don't tell you two had a fight?"

"oh god no!"

"Good. I know you two don't like to fight with each other."

"Yeah well, dawn asked me to do something for her today."

"It wasn't anything illegal, was it?"

"Naw. It was something personal."

"It can't be that bad, ash."

"She................wants me to be her first."

"First? first what?"

"you know..........first...........first."

"First what? I don't get.............ooooooooooohhhhh that first." Gary said, finally realizing what he meant.

"Yeah."

"Ok, rewind. What did she say exactly?"

"She just walked up to me and pulled me aside and asked me."

"And what did you say?"

"Before or after I fell down."

"After, stupid."

"I just told her I needed time to think."

"Hmmmm well it isn't a yes or a no. so you are good."

"Good? Gary, what do I do?! She asked me to have sex with her!"

"Yeah. And?"

"And?! is that all you can say?!"

"Yeah. I mean your answer is obviously gonna be yes."

"w--w-ww-w-w-w-wwwait! I haven't even thought about this!"

"But you're gonna say yes. I would."

"you'd have sex with dawn?!?"

"Of course. ash, I know this is a shock to you but remember that dawn is a girl."

"Of course I know she is."

"then here's another new flash, ashy boy; DAWN..........IS.......BEAUTIFUL!!"

"What?"

"Ash, dawn is a beautiful girl and you are lucky she asked you to be her first. Not that it's a surprise to me."

"And what's that suppose to mean?

"Ash, I know you are thickheaded about stuff like this but I will say this: you and dawn have a powerful bond. Dawn looks at you in a way that I've never seen any girl look at any guy before. Sure I could've made a move on dawn but she's too into you."

"You........think so?"

"Think back ash. Think back to all the times you've seen dawn but look at her not as your close friend but as a girl."  
Ash did as Gary suggested and thought back to all his memories of dawn. He remembered when he first met her and he remembered feeling a hot spot in his stomach. Maybe it was the cute miniskirt she always wore. Then he remembered the day he found out about her love for her hair and how she loathed anyone from seeing her in the morning before she could fix it. When she came out of her tent and showed off her hair to him and Brock, he admitted it looked much shinier than normal. Then he remembered the first contest dawn participated in and that dress. Oh that dress. Ash never told this to anyone, well maybe pikachu, but ash utterly loved it when dawn wore that dress. It made her seem so graceful and angelic. And her scent seemed to change when she wore it. Then there was the cheerleader outfit. Ash didn't know what to think when she wore it that first time at roake's gym but hearing her cheer for him seemed to make him a better trainer. There were even times when he saw a flash of dawn's blue panties but he would quickly avert his eyes.

"My god. She is beautiful." ash said to him.

"Now you see."

"So what do I do now?"

"Simple. Answer her question. Preferably tonight. Don't want to keep the girl waiting."

Dinner at the ketchum's was always was a event. Mrs. Ketchum always made more than her share, especially if ash was home. That boy ate like a horse that eats like a pig. And she made even more since there were guests in her house, namely Brock, misty and dawn. The dinner went as it normally did: ash stuffed his face, Brock tried to hit on Delia but was stopped by both misty and croagunk, and of course, misty trying to gain ash's attention. But sadly for her, his attention, well when it wasn't on dinner, was on dawn and her request. Dawn's eye almost never left ash and his questionable table manners.

"Thanks for the dinner Mrs. ketchum." spoke misty.

"It's no problem. just glad there is more than myself and mimey in the house."

"Great as usual, mom!" exclaimed ash as he downed the last of his food on his plate.

"Glad to see ash still has his appetite." commented dawn.

"Well I'll just get the dishes."

"No wait mom! I'll get the dishes!" ash offered as she stood up and began to clear the table.

"Wow ash. Polite for once." said misty.

"Well I have to thank my mom for dinner someway."

"well, I'll help too." dawn added as she joined ash.

"I am a guest and I should be gracious to any host."  
ash was a little taken aback, as was everyone else, at her declaration. Misty was a tad jealous, as she hoped to help ash clean up but she was too late in her intentions.

Later, ash and dawn were hands deep in sudsy water as they clean the mass of dishes from tonight's meal.

"Wow ash! I never knew you could eat this much!"

"Hey! I didn't eat all the food!"

"no. just enough to feed a 3rd world country."

"I wouldn't talk ms. 3-bowls-of-stew."

"I can't help it if your mom is a good cook."

"That she is."  
Both of them shared a small laugh as they clean the dishes and silverware while pikachu and pipplup dried.

"Hey dawn."

"Yeah?"

"I........thought about what you asked me earlier. And................yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. Didn't you hear me?"

"Of course I did. I just needed to hear it again."

"Good. Well I want to let you know that this is a one time thing. And I don't want this to make us a couple or anything. I'm just doing this as a favor for a friend. Though it's a big favor."

"Of course ash. Your friendship means the world to me. I wouldn't want things to change. I always want to be your friend."

"Good."

"So..........I guess we should go to your room."

"No. not right now. We will do it in two days."

"Two days? Why so long?"

"I just want a little time to prepare. That's all."

"Um ok. if its two days, then two days."

"Good. Now to finish these.............ewwww." ash spat as he held up dirty plate in front of him.

"this was yours dawn."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't remember eating what ever this is."

"How would you? You were too busy shoveling anything into your mouth!"

"Even I know what I eat."

"Besides, I have to keep my figure from my contests."

"Yeah whatever. Just get your figure over here and help me clean this crap."  
Ash ordered, splashing a little bit of the dish water on the girl. Dawn responded by throwing some soap suds on him. Soon the kitchen was filled with laughs as both young people and their pokemon were throwing water at each other.

The two days seemed to pass by in a flash as both ash and dawn prepared for the most important night of their lives. Ash took time out of training to research sex. He really knew nothing about the subject since he never had any formal schooling other than what his mother and prof. oak showed him. First, he tried the internet but soon found out that it wasn't the best place to learn about it. Disturbed by what he found, he asked Gary about it, since he was the only who knew what was about to happen. Ash was surprised to learn that Gary wasn't a virgin any more. when he asked, Gary only said 'its a long story I'll tell you some day.' he told ash the basics of what he needed to do, and just like anything dealing with pokemon, he soaked it up like a sponge. And like a pokemon battle, all he needed was the basics and he'd make it up as he went along. Gary joked that 'if ash approached this like he does pokemon battles, then dawn is gonna be a happy girl.'

Ash wasn't the only one who was looking for tips. Dawn was prepping on making this event memorable, not just for her but ash too. He didn't have to say yes. He could've turned her down. But he didn't and she didn't want to disappoint him. Dawn was tempted to call her mother but how exactly do you get your mother to tell you about sex but not tell her you plan to sleep with your best friend? So she turned to her next best choice; zoey. The red headed girl was more than willing to aid her in her quest for sexual knowledge, but not without some good natured ribbing. Much like Gary did to ash, zoey surprised dawn with her revelation that she had lost her virginity too. She didn't not say much about who it was but merely that he was 'from kanto and he was quite a charmer.' dawn took in all the adviser her friend gave her, making sure to etch all the details into her mind. When it was over, zoey asked dawn that the guy was. Dawn merely said it was just a good friend. She merely smiled at her and told her to 'tell ash I said hi.' and hung up on the blushing coordinator.

But after all the research and favors, the night finally arrived. Both dawn and ash agreed that it would be best that no one knew what they planned to do, especially misty, who would probably explode in a red mushroom cloud of anger. The dinner that night was just the same as any dinner, a least on the table. Under the table, both ash and dawn were playing a game they both learned in their studies, footsy. While ash stuffed his face with food and dawn chatted it up with misty, both of them has slipped a foot out of their respective footwear and were now playing with each other. It took all of their concentration to look as normal as possible as their feet danced and played with one another. Ash had always wondered what it would be like to be aroused by a woman and tonight, he got the answer. Dawn's foot was doing a  
great a job at turning him on as her foot seemed to find its way to his crotch. He nearly chocked on the mouthful of food at this action. Dawn was surprised too; it was a suggestion that zoey told her to try but she never expected it to be like this. When the meal was over, ash declined the offer to clean up, mostly to hide his erection. It seemed like hours before everyone decided to turn in for the night. Everyone retreated to their rooms and fell asleep. Well not everyone. Dawn sat on edge of her bed, fully dressed and watching the clock. She and ash agreed to wait 20 minutes after everyone went to bed. Then she was to come to his room. The waiting was killing her as she gripped her skirt but soon, 20 minutes passed. It was time.

Dawn made it to her feet and walked out of the room and over the short distance to ash's room. She didn't need to knock as she slowly and quietly opened his door and walked in. ash wasn't asleep. He was wide awake, sitting on his bed, fully clothed sans his hat and vest.

"So......"

"So......"  
ash tentatively stop up and walked over to dawn, who closed the door behind her and locked it.

"I guess this is it."

"Yeah. So what now?"

"Well I guess we take off our cloths now."

"You're right. Um ash. Could you turn around?"

"Oh um of course."  
The two turned their backs to one another and started to remove their cloths. Dawn removed her white cap and placed it next to ash's cap on the dresser. She kicked off her boots and slid off her black stockings. Next was her skirt which she unzipped on the side, which was followed by her top. The last to come off was her bra and panties.

"Um dawn. You ready?"

"Uh...............yeah."

"Ok."  
Both young people slowly turned to each other and faced each other. Even thought it was night, they could still make out each other's forms. Needless to say, ash was awed at how dawn looked. She was as slim as ever, her breasts were just small mounds and she had a small patch of blue hair over her private area. But what awed him the most was the fact that dawn took off her hair clips out of her hair and it flowed down her head like a waterfall. Dawn, on the other hand, was nervous beyond belief. Sure she had seen ash with his shirt off but now here he was, totally nude before her.

"You ok, ash?"

"Um yeah. It's just...........you look beautiful."  
Something in this comment made dawn turn away from ash and began to gather her cloths.

"I-i-i'm sorry ash! I can't!"

"Dawn......."  
ash was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to do or say about this. Then he remembered what Gary had told him:

_some things can't be taught. Sometimes, you have done what you feel._

Ash closed the distance between them and gently placed his hand on the small of her back. Dawn felt the contact and somehow it made her stop and calm down. That was one of ash's traits: the power to calm dawn down. She slowly turned to him and he placed his hand on her cheek.

"dawn.........you really are beautiful."

"Ash......"  
they looked deep into each other's eyes, brown chocolate eyes met sky blue ones. Their faces got inexorably closer and closer until their lips met in a small kiss. Their lips pressed against each other, allowing them both to get use to the feeling of someone else's lips on their own. Ash was the first to try for a French kiss, his tongue reaching out to her lips. Dawn opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue into her, which allowed their tongues to play with each other. Their arms slid around each other as the kiss deepened in intensity and urgency. Finally, they broke apart, breathing hard but still embracing.

"That was............."

"Yeah. It was."

"So.......to the bed?"

"The bed."  
The pallet native led the blue hair girl over to his bed and watched as she laid down first. He snaked his way on top of her, taking in every hair, every bump, and every curve in her slider frame until he was over her head. The moon lit up the room as the soon to be lovers looked at each other, knowing what was coming up.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."  
Dawn opened her seemingly long legs, giving ash access to her most private of places. Ash grasped his member by the base and carefully poked around the moon lit room, attempting to find the proper entrance. He had to be careful, thanks to a warning from Gary about finding the right hole, or in his words 'dawn would kill him dead.' he felt a hole and slid into her. Dawn groaned at the feeling of his hard manhood enter her. She had no idea of what was big or little when it comes to penises but she felt like ash was pretty well hung. Ash continued to enter her until he felt something stop his progress. Dawn yelp a bit at this action.

"Um so that's you're............."

"Yes ash."

"so its gonna hurt."

"yeah but I was told it would only hurt for a little."

"Ok. Ready when you are."  
Dawn took a deep breath, attempting to prepare herself for the pain. She looked up at ash and nodded. The trainer slowly but surely pushed forward against the unseen wall until he felt it give way. The girl gave out a small but sharp gasp of pain, biting her lip to prevent her from out right screaming. Her arms gripped his back and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Dawn, are you ok? Dawn?" he asked out of concern.

"...............I'm..........fine."

"We can stop if you want."

"No no. it's ok. The pain is lessened now. Keep going."  
Relived that he hadn't hurt his friends, he slid the entirety of his length into her. He groaned as he just now realized how tight she was and how she seemed to be gripping his member. Dawn closed her eyes at the feeling of ash inside of her. The pain was long gone and in its place was the feeling of fullness and pleasure. After a second or two, he began to slowly pull out of her, leaving only the tip remaining inside of her. He then driving himself back into her, the heat of his penis meeting the wetness of her vagina. Soon, things like logic and reason seem to fly out the window and instinct and lust came to the surface. Ash and dawn's hips seemed to know more about what to do as they began grind and move with each other. It was like someone took the thought out of it them, allowing them only to know the pleasure. Ash kissed dawn but unlike before, gone was the nervousness and uncertainty. Now the kiss was full of needing and the wanting of being as close to one another as possible. Their moans and groans mixed together in a harmony of sexual ecstasy and desire. Ash attacked her neck with kisses as dawn gripped his head, wanting to feel everything he was doing with her. Neither of them seemed to care if they woke up the house. All they wanted was each other in this one moment. Ash's hips began to pick up speed, smashing into her wet opening, to which dawn responded by picking up speed with him.

"D-dawn.....I'm....." ash groaned out as he began to feel the swell build up inside of him.

"a-ash.......me...." was dawn's way of saying she was close to climax as well. The speed of their hips seemed to rival the fastest rapidash on the planet, both wanting to reach that point. And then it happened. The two smashed their lips together just as he exploded into her, flooding her with his seed. Both of them broke the kiss as they were over come with a wave of ecstasy washed over them both. Breathing hard, ash laid on top of her, with his face in the crock of her neck. She felt his member pop out of her, with a trail of fresh semen flowing out her.

"Ash........"

"Dawn........"

The morning rays broke into the room like a bright alarm clock and shined over the nude forms of ash and dawn. Dawn was the first to awake from the bright rays in her eyes. Her eyes blinked open and adjusted from to the light allowing her to look around. She was wondering why she wasn't in her room, nude, with ash. She at first thought of covering herself but she remembered last night. And what a night. It seems that both young trainers seemed to have a good deal of energy left and decides to experiment a bit. They tried different positions with varying degrees of success. They tried oral, to which ash seemed to love to give her. She liked doing it herself but she made a important discover about herself last night; she hated the taste of semen. I mean really hate it. Almost as much as she hated her nickname, didi. She nearly woke up the entire house with her gags and coughs. She even made ash run down stairs, still nude, to get her something to drink. But despite that little 'taste test', last night was great. Dawn got up from the bed she shared with her friend and looked in the mirror at herself. She didn't look any different but she felt different. She felt more like a woman and she wanted to thank the boy for doing this favor for her. She looked down on the floor and caught sight of ash's black t-shirt he was wearing. She reached down and pulled it on to her nude form. She had seen it done in movies before: the girl wears the boy's shirt after a passionate night of love making. She had always wanted to try it and now was the best chance she would have. The shirt was slight big for her, reaching down just over her crotch but she loved it anyways as she modeled it in from of the mirror.

"Wow. You even look good wearing my clothes."  
Dawn looked over at the bed to find ash, looking at her with a knowing smile on his face.

"You think so?"

"Yeah but I don't think you should make that everyday wear, especially around Kenny. But if you plan to, you might want to think about underwear."

"You are such a boy, ash ketchum." she smiled as she walked over and lay next to him.

"So............last night."

"Yeah. Did I do a good job?"

"I think so. I knew I made the right choice. and to think I was gonna ask Gary."

"Gary?!"

"Well, you can't blame me. He is a catch."

"Arggggg! Dawn, you brought me off my high!" he groaned. Dawn smiled, drawing ash into a intimate hug with his head on her chest.

"So I guess this is it."

"Yep. We agreed. One time only."

"Well more like five times, ash."

"You counted?"

"Yep. I wanted to remember everything."

"Good. But this can't change things."

"I know, but thanks ash."  
She leaned down and kissed him on the lips before getting up from the bed.

"Well, I better head back to my room before everyone wakes up." she said, gathering her cloths.

"Yeah, it would hard to explain why you are leaving my room, wearing my shirt."

"yeah. And ash."

"Yeah dawn?"

"I know now."

"Know what?"

"Only you could've been my first."

"Funny. I feel the same way."

Epilogue: a week later.

"Damn it, ash. Where are you?  
Misty looked around the woods of pallet, looking for someone. Namely, ash ketchum. She asked around, from his mom, to Brock, to Gary, to prof. oak but all they said was that he was training with dawn in the woods. But, after a hour of searching, she could find neither hide nor hair either the future pokemon monster or the sinnoh coordinator. A few times, she thought she say pikachu and pipplup running through the woods but every time she gave chase, they gave her the slip.

"Why would they run from me?" she thought out loud, but no answer came to her. Finally coming to the end of the path, she gave up on trying finding ash.

"Well I was gonna invite him to the movies but his loss. Just what the hell is he doing?" she fumed as she stormed off down the path and out of the woods. As soon as she was out of range, the aforementioned pokemon poked their heads out of a thicket of bushes.

"Pika pi."

"Pip. pipplup."  
they ducked back into the thicket and chirped at their trainers who weren't really training.

"Thanks guys. Finally she left." ash spoke from his position behind dawn. It would have been a very embarrassing and shocking for misty to find ash with his pants around his ankles. And it would've been even more embarrassing if misty found, in front of ash, her skirt hiked up and grinding against him.

"Good thing too. Don't know how long I could've held out." she said, reaching around to the back of ash's head, while he pumps her from behind.

"You know she likes you."

"Really? I never knew."

"You really are thickheaded, ash."

"Who are you calling thick headed?"

"You, Mr. one time only."

"It's not my fault you didn't wearing underwear today. That's like inviting me to do you." he spoke, kissing her neck.

"what (moan) does this mean for (gasp) us?!"

"We are still friends. We are just friends who love to have sex with each other."

"That works." she added, look back into his eyes.

"And you are the only one who I can be friends with this way."

"No one else but you."  
The two 'friends' then kissed each other with renewed passion. All the while their pokemon merely watched, almost saying 'what strange people we have for owners.'


End file.
